


Two's Company

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Series: Misfire/Fulcrum ficlets [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kissing robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fulcrum just wants some time alone. Misfire just wants Fulcrum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two's Company

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: As a non-flier, Fulcrum hates being cold. Cool temps don't bother Misfire, but he'd never say no to warm Fulcrum snuggles.

The door to the engine room creaked open, barely heard over the hum of machines, but the discordant noise was enough for Fulcrum to automatically curl tightly into his corner. No need to panic just yet, it was probably Crankcase checking on the equipment-

"Oi, what're you doing back there?"

One optic slitted open just in time for Fulcrum to brace himself; Misfire somehow fit into the tight space with him, shifting his wings fussily as he nestled over and around the tech. Fulcrum immediately protested and tried- and failed- to push him off.

"Misfire, you're _smothering_ me!"

"Yeah, isn't it nice?"

"No!"

"For a Decepticon, you're a baaad liar," Misfire teased, nuzzling Fulcrum's chin. "You won't ever say no to some extra warmth. That's why you hide down here, yeah?"

Fulcrum frowned; it wasn't the only reason, but the latent heat from the engines was the main one. "Sometimes I want to be alone."

"Mm-hm." Misfire's fingers had found the edges of his chassis and were digging in possessively. Fulcrum huffed from the mixed pleasure-tickling sensations.

"Alone, as in _by myself_ ," Fulcrum stressed.

Misfire's head shot up, a wicked gleam in his optics. "Ohh, as in 'touch myself' alone? I got here _just_ in time, then."

"N-No!" Fulcrum stuttered- even though he had briefly considered it. "Misfire, I simply want to be in this room _without anyone else in it!_ "

The change in Misfire was abrupt; the mirth drained from the jet's face as he leaned back, staring at Fulcrum with a strange sort of sadness.

"...You want to be alone from me?"

Fulcrum was so surprised at the betrayed tone he sat still for a few seconds, trying to process it. Misfire looked genuinely shocked and distressed at this notion, and Fulcrum's spark spun unhappily as the silence stretched. He _had_ wanted a few moment's peace, but erasing this sudden gloom from his usually cheerful friend felt far more important.

He reached up, thumbing Misfire's cheek shyly. "No. Stay. Guess I'm too used to you sneaking into my berth all the time. I feel better with you around."

A relieved smile split Misfire's face as he lurched forward, wrapping his arms clumsily around Fulcrum's neck. "That's the idea, loser."

"Okay, but-," Fulcrum grunted as he shifted to get more comfortable. "Do you have to climb all over me?"

"Mmmm," Misfire rumbled against his audial, sending a shiver through Fulcrum's frame. "Mine."

"You never explained what that... actually means," Fulcrum said hesitantly.

Misfire vented a loud sigh. "If I have to _explain,_ I'm not doing a good job."

"Doing wha- _mmph?_ " Fulcrum started as Misfire's mouth pressed desperately to his, then moaned softly when he felt the wet swipe of a glossa against his lips.

Oh.

Well then.

Misfire was an enthusiastic, if messy, kisser. Fulcrum would have to allot the majority of his alone time to fixing that through intensive training.

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork by yours truly~


End file.
